This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Most cordless nailers that use a flywheel to deliver kinetic energy to propel the driver (or profile) include a lifter spring to hold the driver off of the flywheel when in the home position. This spring reduces wear and noise when the flywheel is spinning preparing to fire. However, the springs in use on existing production tools have two major flaws.
First, existing springs only control movement of the driver in the radial direction relative to the flywheel so the driver is still allowed to move side to side. This lack of restraint allows noise and minor wear if the driver contacts the flywheel in the home position.
Second, the spring is compressed and stretched every time the tool fires. Over time, this reduces the springs ability to maintain correct compliance and strength for the life of the tool. Broken or weakened springs do not adequately hold the driver away from the flywheel in the home position which can also result in wear and noise as the flywheel is spinning preparing to fire.